herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Right Arm
The Right Arm is an organization against WICKED. Their leader is Vince. They believe that the money that WCKD has been using in their search for a cure to the Flare would have been better spent in preventing the disease being spread across the planet, keeping more people healthy. The Right Arm has members in every remaining city. When Thomas asks a member of the right arm known as, Dr. Mary Cooper to clarify how she knew him and what it was he did before he lose his memories of the years with WCKD, she explains that she used to work for WCKD also and that the first time they met, he told her that he couldn't take it anymore, watching his friends get sent up and killed in the Maze after so many years. This made him turn over the information for all of the WCKD labs, bases, and warehouses to her and encouraged her to leave WCKD to try to stop them, thus forming the Right Arm. Books The Scorch Trials Soon to be filled The Death Cure Soon to be filled Films ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' In the Scorch Trials, While investigating the harvesting room, Aris and Thomas overhear Janson conversing with Ava Paige, who reveals that The Right Arm raided WICKED bases and facilities, one of which is likely the location where 2 girls of Group B were housed. The two girls from Group B sneaks up on ragtag group of Gladers, Jorge, and Brenda with Harriet, holding them at gunpoint. Sonya orders the Gladers on their feet from their hiding places behind abandoned cars and freezes when she sees Aris traveling with the group. Overjoyed, she embraces him, relieved to see him alive. The group eventually arrive at The Right Arm's relief camps, where other innocent survivors are present, and are greeted by Vince, who leads the Right Arm and is in charge of deciding whether they can stay or not. As Brenda's infection gets worse, Vince threatens to shoot Brenda, only to be stopped by Mary Cooper, a former WCKD scientist who reveals that Thomas was their informant. As Mary halts Brenda's infection using an enzyme cure, Mary explains that the enzyme can only be harvested from an Immune's body, not manufactured, and that arguments over the methods of manufacturing the cure with Ava lead Mary's departure from WCKD. That evening, Teresa calls WCKD of her location, believing that WCKD's motivations are good, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Ava and Janson arrive and confront the Right Arm before WCKD troops captures survivors for experimentation, including Minho, while Janson shoots Mary dead. After Thomas and the Right Arm fend the WCKD troops off, Ava, Janson and Teresa retreat with their captured survivors. With only a fraction of survivors left at the site, Thomas plans an infiltration into WCKD and is determined to take them down to save his friends and save civilization, as his friends and the Right Arm agree to help and prepare to fight back. Maze Runner: The Death Cure Soon to be filled Members * Vince * Dr. Mary Cooper * Lawrence * Charlotte Chiswell * Richard * Gally * Other uninfected people Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Doctor Who Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Evil exterminators Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Organizations Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Rescuers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Doctors and Scientists